<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by ElipticSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048052">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea'>ElipticSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decode [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Gigi, Vampire!Jackie, Werewolf!Brita, Werewolf!Lagoona, jankie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The queens have a movie night at Jan's, who totally doesn't have ulterior motives toward one Jackie Cox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jan Sport/Jackie Cox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decode [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my most recent brain child, this will be a series, I'm super excited about it, so if you want you can also read it on ArtificialQueens on tumblr things will get posted the same time they get submitted so parts will be here first. While I'm self promoting I also have a side blog @artificialeliptic, come interact with me xoxo ~Eliptic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole thing had been Jan’s idea, of course it was. It wasn’t like it was a crazy plan, all the season twelve girls happened to be in New York the same weekend so why not stuff all twelve of them into Jan’s tiny apartment for a movie night. It really shouldn’t make Jackie this nervous, he’d been to Jan’s apartment dozens of times to work on projects or to get ready for gigs together, but recently Jackie’s feelings had changed, he had always been fond of Jan but since the show they had spent a lot more time together and got to know each other better.</p><p>But Jackie knew better than to pursue these feelings, Jan was human, Jackie was a vampire and he was not going to drag Jan into his world. In fact he and the other queens made an agreement to protect Jan from their world, given that it was an absurdly large number of Jan’s friends that where keeping the same secret from him.</p><p>“I know you don’t need to breathe but like breathe girl.” Gigi said chuckling as they watched Jackie change shirts for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Shut up,” Jackie huffed, clipping his suspenders in place “It’s just a crush, I’ll get over it.”</p><p>“Sure Jan,” Gigi teased, quickly dodging as Jackie threw a pillow at them. “Well if you’re done stalling, let’s go.” Gigi disappeared in a blur, presumably to Jan’s apartment. Jackie sighed looking himself over in the mirror one last time before doing the same.</p><p>Jackie skid to halt in the alley next to Jan’s building where Gigi was leaning against the brick picking at her nails.</p><p>“Took you long enough old man.”</p><p>Jackie rolled his eyes going ahead into the building, it only took a few minutes to find Jan’s apartment as he heard singing from the moment they entered the building, Lagoona and Rosé were obviously already there. It took six knocks before the three part harmony became two as Jan opened the door excitedly.</p><p>“Jackie! Gigi!” She yelled happily hugging both of them and kissing Jackie on the cheek causing Jackie to blush and Gigi to smirk teasingly over Jan’s shoulder. “Welcome to the party! And don’t worry  about my neighbors, they are very use to all sorts of noise coming from mine.”</p><p>“All sorts?” Gigi said suggestively.</p><p>Jan just giggled coyly “We’ve got snacks and drinks, Brita said she’d pick up the pizza and karaoke is optional but greatly encouraged.”</p><p>“As if Stefanie’s Children are gonna let anybody else have the mic.” Jackie teased nudging Jan with her elbow.</p><p>“Can you blame us.” Lagoona said from the couch, miming flipping his hair. Before making serious eye contact with Jackie, tilting her head toward Gigi. Showing some concern about the younger vampire, Jackie made a gesture that told the werewolf that everything was fine.</p><p>“Jacqueline,” Jan said coming over with a drink, “Rum and coke, right?.”</p><p>“Hey where’s my table service Jannifer?” Gigi said in mock offence.</p><p>“You know where I keep things, get it yourself.”</p><p>“Favoritism.” Gigi joked heading into the kitchen.</p><p>“Besides she is the Persian Princess, it only makes sense.” Jan said to Gigi while smiling at Jackie who chuckled to cover his nerves taking the glass from Jan,</p><p>“Just bone already.” He heard Rosé whisper to Lagoona who stifled a laughed, before giving Jackie a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Where are the rest of these bitches? I wanna get my movie on.” Jackie asked changing the subject.</p><p>“Should be here soon,” Jan said looking at her phone “No one’s told me they aren’t coming. Just fashionably late, as usual.”</p><p>“The fashionable aspect is questionable for some of them.” Gigi quipped.</p><p>“Telling Nicky you said that.” Jackie teased, Gigi looked a genuinely scared for a second before exaggerating it getting laughs from everyone.</p><p>Slowly but surely everyone joined them, Jackie just sat on the couch watching Jan.</p><p>“Girl,” Brita said shaking her out of her daze “You’ve got it bad.”</p><p>Jackie sighed miserably “I know.”</p><p>Once the catching up had settled down everyone gathered around the couches and Jan started the movie before squeezing next to Jackie on the couch. Jackie vaguely registered that Jan had chosen his favorite movie but all he could focus on was Jan as he snuggled in close. If his heart could beat it would be racing, the smell was heavenly, he wanted nothing more than to throw the younger queen in bed and sink his fangs into Jan’s neck.</p><p>"God, your hands are cold." Jan said as their hands bumped, he wrapped Jackie’s hands up in his palms. "You must be freezing!"</p><p>"Oh," Jackie said "I’ve just got bad circulation. I'm fine." She tried to reassure.</p><p>"Come here." Jan somehow pulled them closer together tugging a blanket away from Dahlia, who had already fallen asleep, to cover them both before lifting their joined hands pressing warm kisses to Jackie’s icy fingertips.</p><p>“No undercover hand jobs Jannifer.” Lagoona spoke up watching from the other end of the couch.</p><p>“Not with y’all here.” Jan responded sticking her tongue out.</p><p>Jackie felt like he was going to explode, glancing at Brita who was fighting the urge to laugh as to not wake the sleeping Aiden resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Jan settled back his head leaning on Jackie’s shoulder, keeping their hands joined. Well Jackie certainly felt a lot warmer now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>